Strange Days
by Pottili
Summary: Hermione und Draco mit typischem SchulsprecherSyndrom. g Gabs ja schon öfter hier...


**Strange Days**

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte der verwendeten Harry Potter Figuren, Namen und Orte der Handlung liegen bei J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: HG/DM

Genre: Romance

Rating: K-12

Meine erste FF in Richtung HP, seid nicht zu streng mit mir...

Chapter 1

A HORRIBLE DAY

Seufzend lehnte sich Hermione Granger an das nächste Treppengeländer.

Das Siebte und somit letzte Schuljahr an der Zaubererschule Hogwarts hatte soeben mit dem Festessen in der großen Halle begonnen und eigentlich sollte das mittlerweile 16jährige Mädchen glücklich sein.

Sie war zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden und somit hatte sich ihr größter Wunsch erfüllt.

Doch der erste Tag war nervenaufreibend gewesen und Hermiones Freude hatte einen ordentlichen Dämpfer erhalten.

Draco Malfoy, ihr absoluter Erzfeind, war Schulsprecher.

Hermiones besten Freunde Harry Potter und Ron Weasley hatten ihr den ganzen Sommer über vorausgesagt, dass es so kommen würde, aber sie hatte immer nur leichtfertig abgewunken.

Erstens könnte sie es eh nicht ändern und zweitens war sie voller Hoffnung, dass sich der verhasste Slytherin in dem Fall wenigstens für dieses eine Jahr halbwegs zusammenreißen würde.

Falsch gedacht.

Schon die mehrstündige Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts war schrecklich gewesen.

Hermione hatte das „Vergnügen" sich mit Malfoy ein Abteil teilen zu dürfen.

Dieser hatte alle Register gezogen um die Gryffindor verbal niederzumachen.

Aber eins hatte sie sich geschworen...

Dieser arrogante, widerliche Typ würde sich die Zähne an ihr ausbeißen!

Und so hatte sie das einzig richtige getan, nämlich den Tagespropheten gelesen, geschlafen und ansonsten Malfoy ignoriert.

Die Kombination hatte zum Glück Wirkung gezeigt, denn irgendwann war es, abgesehen von den Fahrtgeräuschen, still in dem kleinen Schulsprecherabteil geworden.

Kaum hatte der Zug dann im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade gehalten, war Hermione schon ausgestiegen und zu Harry und Ron gelaufen, die vor einer Kutsche auf sie gewartet hatten.

Es hatte gut getan, sich während der kurzen Fahrt zum Schloss mit ihren beiden Freunden über die letzten Stunden auszulassen.

In der großen Halle nahm dann alles seinen gewohnten Gang, von der Erstklässlerverteilung in die vier verschiedenen Häuser von Hogwarts, über die überraschend kurze Rede Professor Dumbledores bis hin zum üppigen Festessen war alles normal verlaufen.

Nachdem sich Hermione anschließend schweren Herzens von Harry und Ron verabschiedet hatte, ging sie den von Dumbledore beschriebenen Weg entlang zum Schulsprecherturm.

Nun stand sie wartend vor dem Portrait eines kleinen Zauberers, der eine schiefe Nase hatte und einen albernen pinken Hut trug.

Er beobachtete das braunhaarige Mädchen die ganze Zeit und sie wollte ihn gerade darauf ansprechen, als sie eine kalte und schneidende Stimme davon abhielt.

„Na Granger, kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, was? Ich meine, du hast den Sommer doch beim Wiesel verbracht und dir dein Zimmer mit mindestens sieben anderen stinkenden Wesen geteilt... muss das Paradies sein, jetzt ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben... oder? Ach nein, ich hab vergessen, dass du ja auf stinkende Wiesel in deinem Bett stehst!"

Draco Malfoy war neben sie getreten und lachte dreckig.

Hermione reagierte nicht, obwohl sie innerlich vor Wut kochte.

Doch sie hatte ihren Schwur sich gegenüber nicht vergessen.

Bevor Malfoy noch weitere Gemeinheiten loslassen konnte, erschien Dumbledore im Korridor und lief ihnen langsam und gemütlich entgegen.

„Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, ich möchte Sie herzlich in ihrem neuen Zuhause für dieses wunderbare Schuljahr willkommen heißen."

Mit einem Lächeln nannte er dem kleinen Zauberer das Passwort.

„Vanilleeis."

Das Portrait klappte zur Seite und Malfoy schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf.

Dieser alte Sack konnte einem mit seinem Süßigkeitenfanatismus gehörig nerven.

Hermione warf ihm einen warnenden und bösen Blick zu.

Sie hasste es, wenn sich jemand so respektlos gegenüber dem Schulleiter zeigte.

Dann standen sie in dem geräumigen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Begeistert ließ Hermione den Blick schweifen.

Ein großer Kamin, eine rote Couch und zwei große rote Sessel, ein schöner Holzcouchtisch in dunklem braun, zwei Schreibtische der gleichen Holzart und Farbe, hohe Regale mit Büchern und Fackeln an der Wand.

Die schweren Vorhänge waren in sattem Grün, ebenso wie die drei Türen, die vom Gemeinschaftsraum abgingen.

Die Wände waren in einem freundlichen Beige gestrichen.

Ja, hier konnte man sich wohlfühlen, hier…

„Sehr schön. Und wo bitte ist mein Zimmer? Ich hab jetzt lange genug hier rumgestanden und will auspacken."

Malfoys Stimme riss Hermione aus ihren Gedanken.

Oh nein, hier würde sie sich definitiv _nicht_ wohlfühlen, dafür würde schon alleine die Anwesenheit dieses Widerlings sorgen.

Schlecht gelaunt betrat sie ein paar Minuten später ihr eigenes Zimmer.

Sie sah sich um und setzte sich auf das große Himmelbett.

Alles war in weichen Rot- und Gelbtönen gehalten, bis auf das Bettgestell und ein kleiner Tisch, die das gleiche Braun trugen wie die Möbel im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war wunderschön, und außerdem würde dies der einzige Ort des Turms werden, in dem sie ihre Ruhe vor Malfoy haben würde.

Noch nicht einmal das Bad hatte sie für sich allein.

Wäre Hermione nicht Hermione gewesen, hätte sie einfach losgeheult.

Stattdessen seufzte sie einmal laut, packte ein paar Sachen aus und stellte ihren wenigen Kosmetikkram ins Bad.

Es waren seitdem gerade mal zehn Minuten vergangen, als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgerissen wurde.

„Granger! Wie kommst du darauf, dass du mit deinen Schlammblut-verseuchten Sachen MEINE Ablage im Badezimmer belegen darfst?"

„DEINE Ablage, Malfoy? Es tut mir leid, dass ich das Schild mit deinem Namen übersehen habe… aber ich glaube über der Toilette hängt ein ganz großes…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn mit einem mehr als groben Griff hatte der Slytherin das zierliche Mädchen gegen die nächste Wand gepresst.

„Hör zu, großkotziges Schlammblut! Wenn du das hier überleben willst, zügele deine Zunge! Du bist es gar nicht würdig, überhaupt das Wort an mich zu richten! Niedere Kreatur, man sollte so was wie dich einfach beseitigen!"

Sie noch einmal verachtend musternd, ließ er von ihr ab.

Hermione starrte ihn entsetzt an, während langsam aber sicher ihre Knie nachzugeben drohten.

Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen kamen.

Das war genug, noch mehr Genugtuung wollte sie diesem Ekel nicht geben.

„Weißt du was, Draco Malfoy? Wenn du solche Komplexe hast, weil du hässlich bist, du nichts in der Hose hast und keiner was mit dir zu tun haben will, dann bring dich doch einfach um und lass mich in Ruhe, okay?"

Bevor sie doch noch vor Malfoy in Tränen ausbrechen konnte, war sie an ihm vorbei und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und schließlich aus dem Turm gestürmt.

Dann blieb sie stehen um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

Sie war noch nie so gedemütigt worden, noch nie war sie gleichzeitig so traurig und wütend auf einmal gewesen.

Aber sie würde es sich nicht anmerken lassen.

Harry und Ron brauchten von diesem Vorfall erst recht nichts wissen, denn sie hatte keine Lust und keine Nerven für das dann unvermeidliche Theater.

Hermione verbrachte noch zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek, bevor sie wieder zurück in ihren Turm kehrte.

Sie rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten, aber Malfoy, der über einer Rolle Pergament hockte, ignorierte sie vollständig.

Das war ihr nur recht und sie ging direkt durch in ihr Zimmer.

Erst lange Zeit und viele trübe Gedanken später schlief sie ein.


End file.
